Theory of Falua: Hidden Heart
by Canine Dreamer
Summary: The Organization's gone, but left an experiment behind. When it is freed and reveals a dark secret, Sora find his Keyblade useless. Can she and Riku save the worlds? RikuxOC
1. Destiny's Discovery

Disclaimer: Not mine, save for my OC.

A/N: For those intrested in knowing exactly what Zet looks like, pictures are in my profile.  
----------------

You know the old saying about animals smelling fear?

It's true… sort of.

They have a way of just sensing it. Fear has no actual smell, taste, texture, sound, or look. Using your senses, you'll never find it. Use your mind coupled with your instinct, however, and it's a large neon sign really. At least, that's what I think. You may have your own opinion. Wait, you say you are not an animal? So you have no opinion on it? Oh ho, not so. Wait, I rhymed!

Okay, back to business. You all know about Ansem the Wise, correct? Good, that'll save me some time. Well, there's part of his reports that no one read. They were burned, shredded, and given up on.

There was a theory at one point that every human heart has a secret place in it that is locked. That place houses the spirit of an animal, just waiting to be released. Well, before Ansem could test that hypothesis out, he gave up all research on the heart. However, his apprentices continued this and other projects without their knowing.

The subject was a young girl, no more than seven years old. They tested upon her, but found no answer. The project was abandoned and the girl locked up. Then, two years later, the Organization was thriving and tried to project once more. Using Namine, they gave her fake memories of sorrow, pain, and tragedy, hoping to use them to make her submit to their tests more easily. Her heart unlocked suddenly, rebellion rising. She became one of their successes, another in a million. What was this girl's reward, some may wonder. Locked up and neglected. The human part of her began to die, but the animal thrived.

Therefore, this, I suppose, is where my flashback ends and my story begins. Yeah, I was that girl. Sad, isn't it? Well, I guess if you've read this far, you wouldn't mind sticking around to hear my tale? Great, thanks. Hold tight here, okay? This is a dream, so I gotta wake up before we start the story. Unless you want to read about me tossing and turning as I sleep. Really? That'd be boring? Yeah, I figured. Hold tight.

There. Welcome to my story.

----------

The Castle That Never Was stayed silent. Riku had come into the lower levels now, looking for who-knows-what. Something inside him, however, told him there was more here than met the eye.

He had entered the bowels of the castle. Darkness reigned even in the white walls, with no light in sight. He'd left Destiny Islands only a week ago to come here, and had been exploring since then, even on the gummi ship. Only two weeks ago had he regained his normal body and returned home. Restless? Maybe. Paranoid? Never. Curious? Definitely.

A sound echoed through the empty hall then, coming from a cavern ahead to his left. It was an entrancing voice, beckoning him. _Where are you? _It called. Wait, how had he known that? Never mind. He entered the cavern fearlessly. Inside, four cells lined each wall. Seven were bare, but one contained the smell of death, waste, and a small body. Approaching the cage, he used an old handkerchief he'd kept to cover his mouth and nose, though it did little good.

The body appeared to be a dog. The fur was dirty and coarse, with ribs beginning to show. Riku's turquoise eyes met the dog's ruby red ones, which were hateful and betrayed looking. Had it been expecting something else? "Hey boy," he said, lifting his hand only an inch or two.

SNAP! Those powerful jaws clicked together right in front of him. Unflinching, Riku pondered this. Cornered animals were the most dangerous, so maybe if he let it loose, it'd calm down. "Okay boy, easy now." Another SNAP! Maybe it wasn't a boy? "Hey…girl?" Ears twitched and hackles were still raised, but not protests other than this arose. Okay, that was an improvement. The smells made Riku want to retch, so he stood and quickly unlocked the cage, pulling it open.

Quickly, she slipped out, shaking. Once more, red eyes stayed on him. He noticed she didn't put weight on her left forepaw. Riku turned his back and began leaving. People missed him back home, and he'd promised to be back soon. Today was sounding like a better and better time to leave.

He had just emerged from the labyrinth under The Castle That Never Was when he heard the clicking sound. The dog had followed him. No, that wasn't right…dogs didn't get that big. He'd been dealing with a wolf!

"You're alone here, so now you're following me? I can't take care of you." This seemed to trigger something in her, for she began to change. A black light surrounded her, hiding the wolf and revealing…a girl! The human body wavered slightly, before she got a solid stance. She was well armed, that was for sure. Two daggers were strapped to her left thigh while the glint of metal also hinted at a weapon on her back. Probably most threatening was the katana sheath attached to her hip. None of these weapons truly frightened Riku, but they gave him a clue as to what he was dealing with.

She opened her mouth to speak, but only a raspy cough came out. It came in surprising force, because it caused her frame to shake. "Need a hand getting out?" His usual cool attitude came over him, which seemed to calm her. Her head nodded once and he turned to leave. She followed behind, as invisible as you please.

The two made quite a pair as they left the place. Little did they know, Destiny had grown tired of Sora and Kairi, and had found two new chew toys.

Well, all I can say is this…

You know that old saying about animals smelling fear?

Animals are to fear as destiny is to chaos. And, while animals are not drawn to fright, destiny thrives upon turmoil.

---------------  
Not bad for a crappy beginning, huh? Oh well, I tried! This will get better as it progresses. Reviews help too!

To those who may read this fic, I must inform you of two things. One, I am taking a week-lon trip to Florida to visit Disney World, so I will nto be updating from the 29th to the 6th because I will lack internet access. Two, I do have every intention of updating my drabble collection before I leave, alright? Cool. Thank you!


	2. Enter the Freedom: Tala

Disclaimer: I own all things unrecognizable.

Okay, just so everyone knows:

**_Text _**is Tala speaking in Zet's mind  
_Text _is Zet talking to Tala in her mind.  
---------------------------

For a week, Riku had let the girl rest at Merlin's House in Radiant Garden. If anyone knew about what was wrong with her, it was him. He phoned Sora and Kairi, and they came over as well.

Walking unsurely down the stairs, she let herself into the kitchen. She had been holed up for seven days in Merlin's study before he let her go. The members of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee only saw her exit with a glass of milk. Her entrance into the kitchen had missed them. She was quite a sight compared to when Riku had first found her. After eating regularly and having a shower, she looked downright human.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Aerith asked, walking over to her. She nodded, still not into talking very much. "Want to introduce yourself?" Brown eyes searched Aerith's face before finding what they sought.

"Zet." It hurt her, to know that she recognized them but none of them recognized her. Not even her own cousin realized who she was! But, what could you expect? _**Family does not forget,** _A voice scolded in her head. _How can she forget? She barely ever met me. _

_**Bitterness is a sour scent.**_

_Jealousy is pungent as well._

**_Touché._**

_Gracias._

It was often like this. The wolf spirit within her-Tala-was constantly conversing with her in her mind. By now, she'd realized the girl that liked Sora was talking to her. What was her name? She'd heard all of their names at one time or another, but she couldn't remember this one. **_Kairi,_** Tala informed her.

Once Kairi finished speaking, Zet was content to take her leave. "Well, thanks, but you all look busy, so I'll leave you alone." She began walking towards the door, and then realized that her glass of milk was still with her. Torn between beverage and freedom, she did what any girl could do. She went into the kitchen, filled a water bottle with milk, and left. Many people had addictions to drink. Some alcohol, some juice, a few water, many coffee, hot chocolate in the winter. But really, you met few people with a true appreciation for a glass of milk.

A scream shattered the morning stillness, followed by a cry of, "PAINE! NO! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR MUNNY!" Zet twitched and turned around, just in time for something to collide rather painfully with her face. As it hit, she tried to grab it. Instead, the thing went behind her.

To her left, maybe 10 yards in front of her, a rather gothic-looking sprite was flying away, apparently searching for something…or someone. This was odd.

The thing that had hit her fluttered out from behind her, hovering at about the level of Zet's shoulders. "Yes!" She cried out, pumping a tiny fist into the air. This fairy was blonde with a scarf around her neck that formed her wings. Her clothing was bright as well, and her laughter true. With no reason, Zet found herself becoming fond of this little…thing. "Oh, hey! Sorry 'bout that! Hey, are you from around here?" Zet made a quick decision and shook her head. "Oh, well hiya! I'm Rikku! Uhm, I'd love to talk but-"

"Rikku…" The gothic fairy was back, her ruby eyes glaring. Her voice was low and deadly, like something out of a nightmare. Rikku certainly had like thoughts, as she twinkled for a moment then disappeared in a flash, followed by Paine.

"Odd," Zet muttered. As she turned around, she screamed herself and fell backwards. There stood Riku, patient in his silence. Zet cursed him wildly, standing quickly and with ease. He was lucky all she had for weaponry was her knife, or she would have beheaded him with her katana for certain. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not talking with a fairy, that's for sure." So confident. She felt uneasy and tried to walk past him, put he casual stepped in front of her. She moved the other way, and again he blocked her path. "Going somewhere?"

"Maybe." **_Why not tell him where his place is? Such a disrespectful boy. Make him submit, that'll do it. _**Tala always thought like that. She had little to no knowledge of human ideas. She always thought like a wolf, something that was a humorous, if nothing more.

_I hardly think I could make him submit easily Tala. This isn't my territory._

**_You're a loner. You have no territory, no pack, not even a mate! _**The scorn stung, but Zet was used to worse. Focusing on Riku again, she took a step back and placed her right hand on her hip. "I would like to, if that is okay with His Highness?" Her mocking tone merely seemed to bounce off of him.

"Maybe you'd like an escort?"

"I hardly need an escort-" she stopped short of finishing and debated her situation. She didn't real want to be alone anymore. "I need no escort, but companionable company would be nice." Riku glanced at her oddly, surprised at her response, but nodded.

The two walked together down to the small town with minimal stores. Riku waits for her to see the clothing store, so she can get out of the clothes she's wearing now, one of Tifa's shirts that's too big and some of Yuffie's shorts. On her feet she wore only socks, having kindly refused shoes. But instead, she heads towards the smallest store of the lot. Riku followed her in, noting that there was no annoying bell on the door or any life device.

The store was bigger on the inside than it looked to be on the outside, but was still quite humble. Music played inside, soft and sweet. Riku saw a young woman standing behind the desk, writing something. She looked beautiful, and he wondered how much the owner paid her. It had to be a nice sum, for her to work here.

Slowly, the head rose, showing her soft, chocolate eyes that matched her long hair. She had an easy smile and stored away the notebook. "Can I help you?" (To this, Tala informed Zet that this girl could most certainly help Riku, but not in front of her eyes. Zet agreed and hid her laughter.)

"Just browsing. You work here I guess?"

"Yeah, I own this place." That was a shocker. Riku merely nodded though and followed Zet, how was looking over a pile of books. It seemed there was a little of everything here. The book Zet held was thick, but small. On the front, a pair of golden eyes stood out. Her hand covered the title.

She opened it and began to thumb through the pages while he explored the rest of the store, looking at all kinds of things but saying nothing. Cheap prices on about everything. Impressive. He heard two female voices and recognized them both. He strode over to the desk and listened to the girls converse.

"Lenne, you wrote this? By yourself?" Zet seemed awe-struck. Lenne looked down with embarrassment.

"Yeah. But I can't think of a name for it." Zet seemed to look at the page again.

"It talks of an entire lifetime in a single song. They say a picture's worth a thousand words but-" Here Zet paused thoughtfully. "That's what you should call this song." Lenne looked up at her with confusion. "1000 Words."

Slowly, a smile spread across Lenne's face. Taking the notebook back, she carefully wrote the new title in the margin of the paper. Riku sighed and stepped next to Zet, taking her by surprise. "Ready to go?"

Instead of answering, the younger girl walked to the back of the store and picked up a book. When she came back, Riku noticed it was the same as before. "How much is this?" Lenne informed her it was 37 munny, and she surprised Riku by pulling out said munny and handing it to Lenne. How did she get that? Either way, he shrugged his shoulders and followed her out, waving good-bye to Lenne.

"So, what's the book about?" The Keyblade Wielder asked absently, trying to make conversation. She'd had her head buried in the book all afternoon.

She glanced up for a second to respond. "Theories and legends. I began reading it when I was younger, but never finished. Never thought I'd find another copy." Having finished this, she buried her head again in the book. How could anyone have known she was such a bookworm? Absently, she began to fiddle with her now empty water bottle.

Finally they got back to the Merlin's. The sky overhead was painted with the dazzling colors of a sunset as Zet walked in, thanking Riku for holding the door. Things seemed to be pretty ordinary.

Too bad that this was only the calm before the storm. And it was so foggy, none of them could see it coming.

-------------------  
Okay, I mainly wanted to use this chapter to set up the plot and bring Lenne in. Now that I have done these things, I am happy and ready to continue! And yes, for those who may be wondering, Shuyin has not been forgotten. And although this story in mainly Riku/Zet there will be other pairings.


End file.
